<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La experiencia de la seducción by Ann_Gokudera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748317">La experiencia de la seducción</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera'>Ann_Gokudera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescent Sexuality, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, MILFs, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor un adolescente queda prendado del padre de su compañera/enemiga jurada. No podía exigirle nada a la vida cuando el Omega que ve en esa pequeña sala le mueve más que el piso. Sabrá aprender a la buena, lo que la experiencia de un adulto, le puede beneficiar a un alfa en crecimiento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La experiencia de la seducción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Regalo realizado para el evento "Amigo Secreto San Valentín" que fue organizado por la página de Facebook Thunder and Mischief-Thorki-.<br/>Dedicatoria especial para Aleinad ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la preparatoria no siempre encontrabas algo bueno por lo cual asistir, las clases monótonas, los compañeros con sus respectivos temas carentes de diversión, el tema de buscar que estudiar para ser alguien en la vida. Ser el heredero de una prestigiosa empresa tampoco dejaba muchas opciones de que hacer; sus padres queriendo educarlo para que algún día tomara el mando de la agencia de publicidad más reconocida del país, pensaron que mandarlo a una escuela con un régimen de exigencia superior al promedio, y dónde solo familia pudientes eran los que lograban entrar; lo dejarían bastante preparado para elegir la mejor universidad.</p>
<p>Claro está que las clases eran nada cuando casi toda la vida llevas maestros particulares que te dan lecciones como si se tratara de príncipes. El costo de poder asistir a esa escuela le bastó unas sonrisas de falsa tristeza y miradas de súplica que sus padres no lograron negarle el derecho de hacerlo. Además que sus excelentes calificaciones le dieron ese empujón extra que necesitaba para el pedido. Por tal motivo, al inicio, Thor cuando logra entrar a la escuela, todo era perfecto, conocer más personas, tratar con adolescentes de varias edades, amistades, ligues de una noche o una semana, fiestas y por fin, clases medianamente decentes y sin tener al fastidioso maestro detrás de ti, casi escuchando su respiración.</p>
<p>Todo fue diversión y emoción, hasta el primer año, ahora, poco más del inicio del último año de preparatoria, sentía todo aburrido y monótono, compañeros y fiestas ya no le llamaban la atención, prácticamente su vida era negarse a salir con ligues (fueran o no omegas), estudiar para sus clases y pelearse con una fastidiosa chica de primer año. Oh claro que sí, ese momento del día era lo más entretenido que había en esa escuela. Pero en su defensa, la chica ni bien había entrado a la escuela, lo había visto y le había declarado la guerra. </p>
<p>No es que Thor fuera a pelearse a puños con una mujer, ante todo, las enseñanzas de Frigga le dejaban bastante marcadas  que un alfa bajo ninguna circunstancia, usaría su poder de mando para amedrentar a otro, y él como buen hijo de mamá, hacía alarde de su buen manejo de emociones para no dejarse manejar por sus instintos. Pero esa mujer era tema aparte, una alfa de armas temer. Todo había empezado en el almuerzo; él iba caminando sin intensiones de querer socializar, estaba recorriendo los jardines traseros del plantel; pasear rodeados de plantas siempre calmaba su ansioso ser; cuando accidentalmente chocó con una negra cabellera que provocó que lo que llevaba en manos se le resbalara y rompiera en mil pedazos al estrellarse en el suelo. </p>
<p>Había desatado la ira de la chica que le dio un repertorio de sus más finas palabras de odio y un gran catálago de miradas asesinas, quiso disculparse y solucionar el asunto, claro está que la chica al ser alfa, así fuera más pequeña que él, jamas las acepto. En cada ocasión no perdía el tiempo de hacerle una broma pesada, o dirigirle un comentario despectivo, Thor intentaba respirar para no caer en su provocación. Intentó, y vaya que lo hizo pero la chica cada vez ponía más empeño en sus acciones para fastidiar a Thor. Llegado el momento en que ambos se dirigían frases de odio, burla o llenas de sarcasmo para competir en una guerra que no tenía más que una clara señal de falta de madurez de parte de ambos lados.</p>
<p>Todo hubiera estado en paz si se hubieran quedado con solo contestaciones a esas frases del uno a la otra, pero no. La chica subió de nivel cuando accidentalmente provocado, hizo que Thor tuviera una pequeña lesión en el brazo, motivo por lo que ambos ahora estaba en dirección, esperando como si de niños se tratara, la llegada de uno de sus progenitores. Ambos no terminaban de tener el gesto y ánimo de enojo y vergüenza por ese asunto, así que no dejaron de aprovechar el momento para lanzarse palabras sarcásticas para intentar calmar su furico ser.</p>
<p>Frigga llegó primero con un semblante tan calmado que cualquiera pensaría que era una paz y solemnidad andando, pero Thor sabía que bajo esa calma se escondía una tormenta que le esperaba en casa, y demonios, su madre tenía una enorme creatividad al momento de ponerle castigos. Se restregó la cara con la mano del brazo que tenía móvil, el otro tenía una venda que le prohibía moverlo con facilidad. Al pasar su madre a su lado, cuando salió de la oficina, una sonrisa brillante y una caricia en su rubio cabello, fue la señal para indicarle que era hombre muerto llegando a casa.</p>
<p>Por indicaciones del director, ambos alumnos esperarían a que los padres de ambos se retiraran y poder asignarles su merecida amonestación y tarea a realizar. Thor no supo en qué momento el familiar de su némesis alfa, había llegado, pues se ausento por unos minutos al ir al baño, los nervios que tuvo a la llegada de su madre, fueron suficientes para querer huir momentáneamente. Así que en el momento en que la puerta fue abierta de nuevo y salió quién debía ser el progenitor de Hela, solo provocó que el pequeño Thor, perdiera la atención del mundo que lo rodeara y sus pensamientos se escaparan dejándolo en su blanco lienzo que estaba ocupando uno solo. La figura más hermosa y atractiva que jamás había visto estaba frente de él, con un sutil aroma que lograba escapar que le estaba poniendo en un frenesí su sangre y nervios a un nivel que ninguna otra persona lo había puesto.</p>
<p>Enfundado en un elegante traje gris, estaba un atractivo Omega, y vaya que la palabra atractivo quedaba corta, por que esos ojos, ese cabello, Dios, esa piel, lo tenían en algún tipo de hechizo que no despegaba la vista de tan prestigioso ser. Hablando calmadamente con Hela, de una manera que parecía le estaba conjurando algún hechizo, por que no podía dejar de verlo. Apretó los piernas y se mordió el dedo cuando la vista de ese hermoso Omega fue puesta en él, no tenía ni la menor idea de que estarían hablando los otros dos, pero, mordió con más ganas el dedo y cerró los ojos, esa persona estaba despertando su lado más morboso y debía calmarse.</p>
<p>Abrió los ojos al escuchar pasos acercarse a donde se encontraba, y cuando vio a ambos frente a él, ese hombre acrecentó enormemente su belleza, la luz que iluminaba por el ventanal frente a él, parecía que fue perfecto para que lo dejara en una imagen donde ese Omega parecía un angel. Se puso de pie cuando Hela sutilmente lo tomo del brazo lastimado para que  saludara a su "madre".</p>
<p>—Ya te dije, estábamos jugando y accidentalmente este torpe se cayó sobre su brazo, enserio, no tuve nada que ver, verdad Odinson?— La mirada de la enana alfa que le dirigió, estaba cargada con una bala mortal en que debía si o si, afirmar ese hecho, y por la mirada interrogativa del otro parecía indicar que era lo más sano que debía decir, aunque Thor siendo alfa, difícilmente alguien diferente a sus padres podría mandarle una orden.</p>
<p>—Ella me tiró, yo solo estaba ahí sentado escuchando los pájaros cantar, cuando Hela malvadamente intento que quedara sin brazo— no iba a afirmar lo que la otra alfa decía, pero tampoco era como querer quedar mal en primera instancia con ese hombre que moría por conocer.</p>
<p>Y supo que sus palabras fueron las correctas cuando la risa que emanó de la boca del hombre estuvo más que deliciosa y placentera a sus oídos, no estaba de más decir, que Hela tenía un gesto de asombro y furia mezclados; pero su vista no estuvo mucho tiempo sobre ella, siempre sobre él y vaya que no negaba de tan dichoso regalo divino, por que jamás se cansaría de esta vista.</p>
<p>—Oh si,  así de malvada es Hela, pobre de ti, un alfa que es más grande en edad y tamaño que debe amedrentarse a su despiadado ser— lo vio negar con la cabeza mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su hija, y le componía el moño del uniforme —Te veo en casa, y por favor no más atentados de muertes, este mes ya sobrepasaste tus números establecidos— y  empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida.</p>
<p>Thor con una desesperación de querer alcanzarlo, estaba entre seguir a Hela a la oficina de donde había salido su madre y ese Omega, o ir corriendo a alcanzarlo y mínimo preguntarle su nombre, ni muerto le preguntaría a Hela, de seguro saldría con otra herida en su cuerpo y quería verse decente y presentable. Sin esperar más tiempo al ver que la otra ya estaba en la puerta mencionó que iba al baño, de nuevo, y que no tardaría. Y fue corriendo a donde se había ido el papá de Hela. Lo vio entrar al baño y agradeció en infinita amabilidad que Dios estuviera de su lado, entro también sabiendo a que esa hora ningún alumno estaría en los corredores. </p>
<p>Cuando entró vió que dicho hombre estaba recargado en el lavamanos con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada ente juguetona y seria. Pero no dijo nada, así que asumió que estaba esperando que él empezará la plática.</p>
<p>—Em, creo que Hela no nos presentó, soy Thor Odinson, uh, encanto poder conocerlo...— estiró la mano para poder estrechar la del otro, viendo que su mirada se entrecerraba, juzgando su acción. Un suspiro después le ofreció la mano, y si la descarga que soltó su cuerpo lo hizo estremecer, lo oculto bastante bien.</p>
<p>—Loki, espero que disfrutes tu castigo que entre tú madre y yo les emos puesto, señor Odinson— por extraño y placentero que pareció, ambos no se soltaron de la mano, hasta segundos después que los dos se percataron del detalle. Loki, salió del baño con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Llevaba dos semanas asistiendo a esa casa; el "castigo" había sido darle asesoría de una materia a Hela, no es que la dama fuera pésima estudiante, o Thor, el mejor de la escuela, más bien él venía practicando esa materia desde niño, pues sus padres siendo dueños y ejecutivos de una agencia de publicidad y revistas, sabía moverse bien en el tema de diseño y marketing. Además, de que la ira de Frigga al saber que su primogénito había quebrantado a los valores que ella le había inculcado, fue motivante para no querer más dramas sobre el mal hijo que estaba siendo.</p>
<p>Y el tiempo en la clase (que eran de dos horas, 3 veces por semana) las dividía en 3; la primer parte del tiempo en la teoría, le explicaba el uso y manejo de alguna herramienta en especial de los programas, la segunda parte, le ponía un pequeño ejemplo y práctica en la que Hela debía igualar o hacer para saber que había entendido bien el funcionamiento, y la mejor y tercera parte, coquetear descaradamente con el madre de la alfa.</p>
<p>Algo que en el inicio no había sido tomado en serio, Loki tomó como juego sus frases y palabras, hasta le había seguido a unos, pero de forma sarcástica. Y el hecho de que tuviera que cuidar a su pequeño hijo Fenrir, no ayudaba en nada, el niño parecía odiarlo peor de lo que hacía Hela. Cuando lo veía cerca de su papá, hacia cualquier berrinche con tal de que su atención fuera enfocada a él.</p>
<p>En esos días, logro enterarse que la familia era manejada por Loki únicamente, su padre había fallecido cuando el niño menor tenía 4 años, un pequeño accidente automovilístico había contado Loki, mientras cocinaba algo para la "clase". Thor se excusaba en dejar a Hela sola diciendo que si él estaba presente en la práctica pondría de malas a la mujer creyendo que ejercía presión, algo totalmente tonto y falso pues ambos tomaron como acuerdo mutuo y silencioso que Thor desaparecía del estudio en cuanto le explicaba el ejercicio que haría. Según él, llevaba un libro para leer en el patio.</p>
<p>Loki era una gran chef y tenía su propio restaurante, y por única vez, por las clases extras, el tomaba como descanso el trabajar en las tardes, así veía que estos dos no se mataran a golpes o insultos. El pequeño Fenrir tenía su propia nana para cuidarlo, pero le gustaba atender a sus hijos cuando estaba en casa, por eso el siempre cocinaba cuando el nuevo asesor de Hela, estaba para darle sus clases. Claramente esa oportunidad era la que Thor usaba para coquetear y platicar, claro, siempre que el pequeño monstruito lo dejara.</p>
<p>Y esta día, que parecía ser que los planetas se alineaban en su honor, el niño estaría jugando con su nana y dormiría su siesta como era debido, pues por estar su padre en casa, ya no la tomaba autoproclamandose un niño mayor. Thor entro feliz a la cocina diciendo que iba por un vaso con agua, y como era cada tarde, ahí estaba Loki preparando la cena, estaba cortando unas verduras, con su mandil puesto y el cabello recogido. El pobre alfa sufrió un colapso mental al imaginarlo sin nada debajo de la pequeña prenda adornando su desnudez.</p>
<p>—Hoy te vez más guapo que de costumbre— y con pasos lentos fue acercándose a la encimera donde Loki se encontraba trabajando. Lo vio soltar una risa ligera, y alzar la vista hacia su persona, negando la cabeza para enfocar de nuevo su vista a lo que estaba realizando.</p>
<p>—Gracias por decirme que los días anteriores estaba feo— los pasos del alfa se detuvieron cuando estuvo a lado del moreno, con la espalda pegada al mueble de cocina, y los brazos cruzados, recorrió sin descaro alguno, la bella figura que Loki tenía, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en esa curvatura que las nalgas formaban en esos perfectos pantalones, en esa delgada figura que todo Omega tenía y que en Loki, solo provocaba malos pensamientos a su calenturiento ser. </p>
<p>—Oh por favor, si tú eres hermoso todo el tiempo, hoy simplemente mis ojos no pueden apartar la vista de ti— estiró su mano derecha para elevarla y poder tocar un mechón negro y esconderlo detrás de su oreja, y como cada vez que tocaba la piel de Loki, tuvo una pequeña descarga de deseo sintiendola hasta la zona sur de su cuerpo. </p>
<p>—Son las hormonas hablando, pequeño Odinson— sin voltear a verlo y siguiendo con sus tareas, escucho ese tono divertido y demandante que siempre le provocaba una revolución en su estómago, resultado de sus nervios y ansiedad que se reunieran ahí.</p>
<p>Thor siendo un alfa, tenía la estatura digna de los Odinson a pesar de apenas rozar la mayoría de edad, su complexión gruesa le daba ese aire de rey de los universos,  llegando a la estatura alta que tenía este Omega. Sus piernas se movieron para poder atrapar entre su cuerpo y la encimera, el esbelto cuerpo de Loki; dejando sus brazos apoyados en el mueble y aspirando el suave aroma que dejaba oculto en su cuello, se había dado cuenta que los supresores que el otro tomaba, escondía bastante bien su olor natural, dejándole uno suave pero agradable, aroma que tenía las hormonas de Thor vueltas locas.</p>
<p>Al ver que el otro seguía con sus tareas dejándolo más ignorado que los instructivos de algún juguete; sintiendo en las manos esa sensación de cosquillas por la ansiedad, no dudó en querer tocar al bello hombre que tenía frente a él. Sus manos se detuvieron en la cadera su boca con un hambre voraz fue besando la piel que lograba verse por la camisa que usaba. Escuchó un suspiro ahogado, y solo hizo acrecentar su deseo de que tocarlo sobre la ropa, no sería suficiente.</p>
<p>Sus manos empezaron a acariciar los costados, subiendo de la cadera a la cintura y llevándolas al pecho, estrujando un poco la ropa con la piel debajo de esta. Sus besos subieron del cuello a la oreja, mordiendo y dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Sintió el cuerpo del otro encurvarse a su cuerpo, pegando la espalda a su pecho, momento que Thor aprovecho para pegar por completo su cuerpo, no dejando espacio vacío entre ellos. Y ese par de nalgas voluptuosas estar totalmente pegadas en donde su erección hacia acto de presencia.</p>
<p>El aliento de ambos empezó a ser más marcado, conforme las caricias seguían, Loki dejo el corte de la comida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro que estaba detrás de él, soltando un jadeo placentero cuando Thor en un vaivén, restregó con más fuerza su erección entre la separación de su parte trasera, movimiento que no fue detenido, pero si motivado con las manos que empezaban a retorcer los pezones por sobre la ropa, en cuanto fueron encontrados. El moreno abrió la boca, pero orgulloso fue tragándose cada uno de los gemidos que querían salir, solo pudo levantar la mano y enredarla en la rubia cabellera para ejercer fuerza para jalarle unos mechones, una rudeza para poder calmar su nerviosismo y deseo.</p>
<p>Pero eso, al contrario solo le provocó más, con una mano que seguía retorciendo un pezón, la otra fue liberando los pantalones, botón y cierre estuvieron listos para poder conseguir que la erección del otro fuera liberada. Pero una mano detuvo todo movimiento. Loki en su poco raciocinio que aún le quedaba, pudo empujar al adolescente y escapar de ese torrente de deseo sexual que lo tenía desde hace unos días. </p>
<p>Si bien el chef, supo que desde el primer día que logro ver a ese adolescente en la puerta de su cocina, sería una guerra campal entre quién sería el que se dejaría vencer por el otro; también estaba consciente que esto solo era un juego por las hormonas que estaban haciendose presente en el chico. No tenía excusas, por que el rubio le gustó, y hasta extraño se le había hecho que a su hija no le llamara la atención, aunque igual debía darle crédito que ella solo buscaba lindas betas u omegas, nada de alfas. Pero ese desafío que tenía cada que respondía a los coqueteos del otro, le daban esa llama de seducción que pocas veces lograba sacar a flote. No se dejaba amedentrar por nadie; después de la muerte de su difunto esposo, no pudo más que sobrellevar todo por sus hijos. </p>
<p>Y ahora ahí estaba, pidiendo con el calor de su cuerpo que ese alfa destrozara todo su cuerpo como se le diera en gana, debía sentirse mal por ser la casa de su familia, por que el adolescente fuera casi de la edad de su hija mayor, por que parecía un sediento en pleno desierto buscando desesperadamente un desahogo sexual tan rudo que hasta sentía no tenía comparación a otras veces. Y debía sentirse peor por no recordar a su difunto esposo, pero no, en sus manos y ojos estaban mostrando la señal de que, lo que estaba haciendo, lo dejaría como el peor Omega y padre de esos tiempos.</p>
<p>No tuvo que esperar mucho, cuando neuronas lo dejaron pensar con un poco de realidad; el chico lo volteó por completo para que se recargara en la encimera, arrodillándose frente a él, y llevándose su ropa con todo e interiores hasta sus tobillos. Con besos y caminos húmedos que la lengua iba dejando al pasar por su blanca piel. Le quemó el último pensamiento racional que hubiera llegado a tener, las marcas que iba sintiendo en su piel se sentían tan bien, con un empuje le pidió sin palabras, que se concentrara en lo que estaba frente a su boca. </p>
<p>Thor no haciéndose del rogar fue chupando lentamente el miembro del otro, cubriéndolo con la mayor cantidad de saliva que pudiera, iba a disfrutar como el mejor banquete que jamás habría provado. Minutos después, cuando sintió ese pedazo de carne chocar con lo profundo de su garganta, con dedos dentro de la humedad entrada, y apretando morbosamente las nalgas; fue que alzó la vista para deleitarse con el espectáculo más delicioso que no había visto, Loki se retorcía en un masa de jadeos y gemidos ahogados al momento de morderse los labios, mientras su mano se masajeaba un pezón y la otra se enredaba fuertemente en su cabello rubio, lo sentía empujar rudamente, queriendo llegar lo más profundo que pudiera. Hasta que el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno le indico que estaba por venirse, así aprovecho para introducir más hondo los dedos que masajeaban la entrada húmeda del Omega, dando como resultado una corrida bastante ruda, exprimiendo hasta la última gota que pudiera obtener, y unos jadeos tan ricos a sus oídos, que pensaba escuchar con más fuerza cuando lo tuviera en una cama.</p>
<p>Se fue poniendo de pie, pasando su lengua en un camino ascendente del pene hacia los pezones, dándoles a cada uno una sutil mordida, muchas más succiones y lengüetazos, disfrutando del tembloroso cuerpo debajo de él; hasta llegar a su boca donde una suave pelea de lenguas, mordidas y saliva se hizo presente. Aspirando el olor suave que emanaba Loki.</p>
<p>—En tu próximo celo, por favor no tomes tú supresor, aquí estaré yo para complacerte cuanto y dónde quieras— susurro en el oído de Loki, dejando una leve mordida. Se retiró del lugar, buscando con urgencia el baño, en cuanto salió de la cocina, el dolor que sentía por la erección que no había sido atendida. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Las pocas horas que pasaba por día en esa casa, fácilmente la pudieron pasar a muchas más, con clases y ejercicios más difíciles cada vez, dejaba entrever cuan buen asesor podía llegar a ser el primogénito Odinson. Hela en un futuro quería ser la directora creativa del restaurante donde su padre era dueño, aprender lo mejor que pudiera y ayudarlo en todo lo que se pudiera, ella solo quería verlo cocinar. Por eso aprovechaba con ganas (aunque jamás lo aceptaría) las clases que su odiado compañero le daba, fue hasta ese tiempo que pudo saber qué tan bueno era, no por nada sus padres le tenían confiado el futuro de su empresa. </p>
<p>Claro está que esa oportunidad no fue desaprovecha por el adolescente hormonal, que a la primera oportunidad que logró vislumbrar en Loki, que lo invitó a "conocer" su cuarto, le dedico sus valiosos minutos en memorizar cada parte del cuerpo del adulto con su boca, agradecía que ese cuarto estaba lo bastante reforzado para no dejar salir ruido alguno de los gloriosos desbordes de sexo y frustración sexual que ambos llevaban cargando.</p>
<p>Loki aún siendo Omega, logro enseñarle lo que una persona mayor busca en el sexo, no solo un desfogue o curiosidad, si no un pleno acto de presencia sexual y deseos que lo dejaban con el cerebro frito. El mayor tenía una autoridad de miedo a la hora de tener relaciones, y no por que tuviera fetiches raros u oscuros, si no por que solo son gestos o palabras, podía dominar a la bestia que tenía dentro, podía corromper como amaestrar su instinto, que estaba seguro su madre se sentiría celosa. Exigía cómo moverse, dónde buscar, y cuando hacerlo, unas clases que ni los mejores libros eróticos te podían enseñar. </p>
<p>Al menos las peleas con Hela habían menguado, no de todo, pero lo suficiente para solo preguntar sutilmente, sobre cómo le iba en la vida familiar. No es que fuera tan idiota para presumir al contarle que mientras ella trabajaba, él se cogía a su padre; el único problema siempre era el hijo menor, no perdiendo el tiempo en cuanto lo veía para declararle la muerte, vaya ya ni la guerra, él si se iba al extremo.</p>
<p>En una vacaciones invernales, su celular le aviso de la notificación más esperada que podía tener. Alistó su mochila con unas cuantas cosas que usaría, prometiéndole a sus padres que solo sería un sencillo viaje de fin de semana, por supuesto, era un viaje si, pero también uno para disfrutar y compartir el celo de Loki.</p>
<p>Él le había comentado que estaría en una ciudad cercana, comprando unas cosas para el restaurante, pero que la fecha de su celo le indicaba que tocaría en esos días, y aprovechando el viaje, le había pedido acompañarlo. La habitación si estaba bien equipada o muy simple, jamás puso atención en eso, estuvo esperando al dueño de sus fantasías que hablaba amorosamente con sus hijos, prometiendo que les llevaría algún regalo, y que nada le pasaría, pues estaba bien resguardado en el hotel. La vista del adolescente se perdía en el caminar que su amente está realizando en la habitación, de un lado a otro, padeciendo los primeros síntomas de su celo, un calor medianamente más alto en su temperatura, una ansiedad más palpable que le dejaba sin la posibilidad de estar quieto en un solo lugar, y el aroma tan delicioso a bosque o frutos rojos que desprendía, tenían a Thor en una hipnosis tan profunda que solo dejaba espacio para impuros pensamientos.</p>
<p>Cuando escucho que empezaba a despedirse, se puso de pie, viendo que Loki se acercaba al balcón para poder conseguir un poco de aire fresco en la cara. Sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza sus caderas inmediatamente cuando vio que se despegaba del celular, lamiendo y mordisqueando el cuello ajeno, escuchando como jadeaba de placer cuando pasaba la lengua en su nuca. Empezó la tortuosa tarea de desabotonar con rapidez la camisa y pantalón, apretando con fuerza la piel que poco a poco empezaba a descubrirse; Loki volteó la cara para poder besarle con hambre, succionando y mordiendo con rudeza, que Thor estuvo más que gustoso de responder, comiéndole la boca mientras sentía como el calor del cuerpo ajeno empezaba a elevarse.</p>
<p>—Te voy a follar tan duro aquí, en este balcón, que hasta en la planta de abajo van a escuchar tus gemidos— bramó con lujuria cuando sintió a Loki restregar su trasero en la prominente erección que ya tenía. </p>
<p>—Ah si, se rudo— restregandose con más ganas quitándose a tirones toda ropa que tenía sobre él —Se la bestia que siempre juras que me hará quedarme afónico— se volteó para poder quitarle la ropa que aún tenía puesta el rubio. Los besos y mordidas no se hicieron esperar.</p>
<p>Enterrar la lengua en la boca del otro pareció ser el desafío del momento, una forma por saber quién dominaba al otro, manos enterradas en el cuero cabelludo mientras las uñas rasgaban la piel, las del otro manoseando a su gusto el par de nalgas del Omega, masajeando la entrada que empezaba a ponerse más húmeda con el pasar de los minutos. Una pierna fue alzada y envuelta en la cintura, momento en el que ambas erecciones fueron masturbadas al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo del adulto fue recargado por completo en la pared, sus piernas dieron cobijo al cuerpo contrario, y una punzante erección fue ingresando poco a poco en su cuerpo. Jadeos y gemidos roncos fueron la respuesta de lo buen que se sentía, y las embestidas no tardaron en llegar. </p>
<p>En esa posición Thor se sentía enterrar profundamente en el cuero de Loki, sentir el temblor de su cuerpo por el placer que le provocaba, le hacía inflar su ego a niveles magistrales. Tener relaciones con personas de su edad no se comparaba en nada a hacerlo con alguien que estuvo casado. Le encantaba que su amante tomara el control de todo, a pesar de ser Omega, ese poder que tenía al momento de estar en contacto con sus pieles desnudas, le enamoraba, no es que fuera un ser romántico o cursi, pero Thor sabía que siendo alfa difícilmente podía encontrar quién pudiera mandarlo y reclamarlo como Loki hacia.</p>
<p>Bajo su boca para disfrutar de los pezones que bien erectos, le daban la bienvenida a esa boca húmeda y caliente; succión tras succión, lamida tras lamida, los alaridos que ahora la boca de Loki lograba sacar, le daba a entender cuan grande era su placer. Se separó solo cuando la piel que estaba alrededor de los pezones y ellos mismos, estuvieran en una tonalidad completamente roja tirando a morada. El sonido de las pieles chocar era música para sus oídos, pues solo la melodiosa voz mezclada de gemidos y jadeos eran una armoniosa sinfonía que no quería parar de escuchar por el resto de su vida. </p>
<p>—Thor...— al momento de la llegada del orgasmo de Loki, sintió como sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de su espalda, de seguro dejaría marcas profundas, el ardor se lo indicaba. Las última embestida que dio fue tan fuerte que se sintió llegar aún más hondo, enterrando ahí su nudo, mientras su compañero se retorcía de placer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si bien ese fin de semana fue como ir de vacaciones al paraíso, un adolescente hormonal, disfrutando del cuerpo de un adulto experimentado, que le decía donde y como moverse; habían sido los orgasmos más placenteros que jamás probó en sus pasadas relaciones. Tuvo sexo muchas veces, pero hacerlo con Loki, le daba un toque diferente, sabía que ambos estaban formando un vinculo, y llamarla una aventura era más que un disfraz para los sentimientos que ambos estaban sintiendo pero que se negaban a ponerle nombre.</p>
<p>Thor tenía más acceso a la casa, Hela solo le dedicaba un repertorio de miradas asesinas pero no decía algún comentario sobre la extraña relación que se presentaba tanto para su padre como para ella; el pequeño Fenrir poco a poco iba admitiendo que la esencia que desprendía el alfa, no era tan desagradable, eso, hasta que la atención de su padre perdía contacto con el menor si ambos estaban en presencia del niño, provocando una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Odín no sabía si darle el crédito a su hijo por ser tan terco y estar con una persona con 10 años mayor o por encontrar un Omega que pudiera calmar y domar la tormenta que era ser el alfa y primogénito de la familia Odinson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>